Espèce de sale
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Yamapi rentre chez lui et y trouve un Ryo totalement bourré.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Espèce de sale…

Source : News

Résumé : Yamapi rentre chez lui et y trouve un Ryo totalement bourré.

Note : C'est pas long mais j'espère que se sera pas trop décevant ^^

Espèce de sale…

La journée avait été longue et fatigante mais était heureusement finie à présent. C'est donc tout heureux que Yamashita Tomohisa passa la porte de son appartement au alentour de 22h afin d'aller rejoindre son amant dans son lit. Sans allumer la lumière, il se déchaussa avant d'enlever son manteau pour commencer à se diriger vers sa chambre.

Mais la télévision toujours allumée attira son attention, le détournant de son parcours originel. Faisant le tour du canapé, Yamapi remarqua son aîné étaler par terre quelques bouteilles d'alcool vides gisant autour de lui.

C'est avec un énorme soupire que Pi s'assit à côté de lui pour le secouer doucement.

_ Ryo ?

_ Hmm…

_ Ryo-chan, réveilles-toi.

_ Pi ?

_ Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Se redressant le regard un peu perdu, Nishikido Ryo resserra sa prise sur la bouteille qu'il n'avait pas encore finie pour la porter à ses lèvres. Malheureusement, son cadet n'avait pas l'air du même avis que lui et lui retira son amie des mains. Essayant de récupérer le rhum, Nishikido se pencha vers Yamashita mais les mouvements que faisait le sol le déséquilibrèrent se qui le fit s'écrouler sur son amant.

Le nez plonger dans le creux du cou de son cadet, Ryo resserra sa prise autour du corps musclé de Tomohisa.

_ Tu sens le soleil.

_ Ca m'étonnerait vu qu'il a plut toute la journée.

_ Ca sens bon.

Tout en se relevant, Yamapi essaya de redresser son amant afin de l'emmener jusqu'à leur chambre mais Nishikido n'était absolument pas coopératif.

_ Ryo ! Lève-toi que je t'emmène au lit.

_ C'est une proposition ?

_ T'es trop bourré pour que je te propose quelque chose.

_ Alors je ne bougerais pas !

Tirant la langue pour appuyer son caprice, Nishikido souris au soupir que poussa Yamashita devant son manque de coopération.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que t'a bu ?

_ Parce que tu me manquais.

Une moue boudeuse s'imprima sur le visage de Ryo alors que ses yeux devenaient larmoyants.

_ On c'est vu ce midi ! T'exagères !

_ Ze peux plus vivreuh sans toaaa !

_ C'est une nouvelle chanson d'amour !

_ Ze t'aimeuh !

_ Je sais mais là tu me donnes absolument pas envie de te retourner le compliment.

_ Alors je te boude jusqu'à se que tu te fasse pardonner.

Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Tomohisa faisant sourire Nishikido. Laissant son regard glisser sur le visage de Yamapi, Ryo détailla de nouveau son amant qui avait l'air dans une intense réflexion essayant sûrement de trouver le moyen de le ramener jusqu'à la chambre.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ?

_ Bisoooouuuu !

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du leader des News avant qu'il ne s'approche doucement de son aîné pour finalement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il suffit que de quelques centièmes de seconde pour que la langue de Ryo prenne possession de sa bouche. Rapidement le baiser se fit passionné bien que quelque peu alcooliser.

Quand enfin son aîné le laissa respirer, Yamapi essaya de nouveau de le lever.

_ Allez, maintenant on va aller dormir.

_ Piiii ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je t'aime !

_ Tu l'as déjà dit ça.

Réussissant finalement à redresser son amant, Tomohisa se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, Nishikido s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui.

C'est seulement lorsque Pi le laissa tomber sur le lit que Ryo reprit la parole.

_ Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?

_ T'as posé une question ?

_ Je t'ai dis que je t'aime.

_ Parce que tu sais très bien que je t'aime aussi et que de toute façon t'es trop bourré pour te souvenir de se que je dis.

Aidant son cadet à lui retirer son T-shirt et son pantalon, Nishikido se contenta d'admirer les mouvements des muscles de Yamapi quand il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements.

Le regardant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, Ryo esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Dis-le-moi quand même.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Tomohisa s'étendre sur son visage amusé.

_ Je t'aime, Ryo.

A peine eut-il finit de prononcer ses quelques mots que Yamapi se retrouva allongé sur le lit Nishikido assis sur ses hanches, et les mains bloquées au dessus de sa tête.

_ Enfin.

_ Ryo ?

Laissant son regard caresser le torse à présent dénudé de son cadet, le plus vieux lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

_ Tu n'es pas bourré ?

_ Pas du tout.

Avant que Yamapi ne puisse finir sa phrase, Ryo se pencha sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Mais il eut quand même le temps d'entendre son amant prononcer :

_ Espèce de sale…

Fin

Je m'ennuie un peu beaucoup pendant mon stage mais j'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour faire mieux que ça. Donc merci de l'avoir lu…

Chibi


End file.
